jimmycrackcornfandomcom-20200215-history
Cacophony
Cacophony is the internet handle of a 22 year old American female. She has been posting under derivatives of "Cacophony" for almost 6 years. 'Beginnings' During Spring Break of her junior year of high school, 16 year old Cacophony was bored. All of her friends were out of town, and she didn't have anywhere to be. To combat her boredom, she started looking around the Internet Movie Database (IMDb). She discovered that there were message boards attached to each individual movies, and created an account to post on the Fight Club message board. There she resided for nearly 2 years, making friends with the regulars and joining the "Space Monkey" group of posters. She posted happily there for nearly two years when in late December 2006/early January 2007, someone came to her beloved Fight Club board and stated that the board would soon be under attack by something called the "Troll Kingpin's Service" (or TKPS). Intrigued, she followed the mysterious poster's history back to the Spiderman 3 board where she lurked for a few days watching the chaos before she posted and was asked to join TKPS. She initially said no, but eventually gave in. TKPS Era The TKPS era was rife with all kinds of trolling. It is here that she perfected her art, and also branched out to other forums. She befriended many of the members, and when TKPS became defunct, she followed them to the newly created Kingdom Of Trolls (KOT) IPBfree forum. Mid-Internet Life After the move to KOT, Cacophony was a fairly involved poster, checking the board at least once a day. At this time, she was also posting on The War Room, a forum she had discovered while trolling with TKPS. She had her disagreements on both forums, but was generally well liked. She was added as a character in the prolific internet series "Kingdom of Trolls" written by Mercuzo, and also wrote occasionally for the Hotel Scott RPG. She posted a few of her own story creations which received positive reviews, but shortly after stopped writing and has since not picked it up again. During this time, she dropped out of college and lived on an off in Canada, a defining point in her life. The War Room eventually dissolved due to a disagreement with the administrator on swearing, and the majority of the posters moved to Whitearachnia's Lair. Cacophony moved with them, and continued to post on both White's Lair and KOT. Around this time, however, she started playing Guild Wars and had little time for posting on message boards. She could go weeks without making a post, though she checked the boards every few days. The Deletion Incident Fed up with the treatment of some posters on KOT and fueled by stress in her real life, Cacophony decided that she was done posting at KOT. She gave her account to Error, who posted pretending to be her for days without anyone knowing. When Error grew bored of pretending to be someone else, he used the Global Moderator capabilities on Cacophony's account to delete all of the threads from KOT. This caused all of KOT to be angry with her, deservedly so as it was irresponsible to give an account with moderator powers to someone not known for his morals. She posted a long winded post in which she called the KOT posters "white Christian elitists." The rest of the post has long since been lost, but only served to fuel Kotter's disdain for her. Thankfully, the KOT administrator Punk was able to contact IPBfree and get them to issue a rollback to the last backup before the deletion. The threads were restored, minus the threads started in the downtime between the deletion and the rollback, and Cacophony was proclaimed banned for life from KOT. She continued to post on White's Lair, which eventually became The Hotel SCOTT (THS). On THS, she had a reputation for being somewhat of a bitch, and was known for speaking her mind. Trolling During this time, Cacophony's trolling changed. She stopped targetting forums, and would instead target individuals who she believed had it coming. She discovered 4chan and sites like Omegle, and would often troll there looking for guys being a little too perverse. She'd then lead them on and ruin their night by telling them that she posted their pictures on 4chan. She has long since stopped using this method and as of present day, rarely trolls. 'Present Day' With the occurrence of the Extinction Incident in which IPBfree shut down their servers forever, Cacophony has become reacquainted with posters from KOT. She has been welcomed back to the merged THS/KOT (renamed to the Forum With No Name) where she posts quite happily and frequently. She no longer trolls, and has become a much milder internet personality than she was previously. This has allowed her to reconnect with old friends, and she is taking part in more forum events, like the first round of Survivor where she plays for the Lollygaggers team. She currently resides north of New York City with her boyfriend and three cats. In Fiction In most works of "Kingdom Of Trolls" fiction, Cacophony is portrayed as a cunning, manipulative femme fatale and an assassin, usually under the service of the Kingpin. In the TV series, she was a high-ranking enforcer for the Kingpin's organization before betraying him near the end of Season One. She was absent from the movie, due to not having been a troll at the time. She featured in Borin's "The Anarchists" as a superhuman endowed with water-manipulation abilities. 'In the Metaverse' In the metaverse, Cacophony seems to exist as "Sam Cacone", a screenwriter. Her significance has yet to be expanded upon, but she is definitely a member of the TKPS inner circle and wrote at least one script for Kevin Donnelly.